Until Next Time
by Laheara
Summary: A continuation of what Daniel and Jack might have said if Sam hadn’t come back in and Daniel left.


Title: Until Next Time Author: Laheara Email: entsg1efc202@yahoo.ca Webpage: www.geocities.com/sg1danieljackson/ Spoilers: season 6 "Abyss", Daniel and Jack's final talk in the infirmary Rating: G Summary: A continuation of what they might have said if Sam hadn't come back in and Daniel left. Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters. I am borrowing them for fun. **************  
  
Daniel turned around and looked down at Jack in the bed. Daniel's arms were crossed over his chest and he looked a little sad. "I always seem to be saying goodbye to you."  
  
Jack was exhausted but managed to turn his head toward Daniel to answer, "Yeah, I noticed that. Why don't you stick around for a while?"  
  
"I can't really," Daniel said looking down then back at Jack.  
  
"You just did," Jack was determined to try to convince his friend to stay a little longer, at least until Jack was recovered.  
  
Daniel could tell what Jack was doing, and felt happy and wanted again, but he knew it was time to go. The other ascended beings were calling him back. "Special occasion."  
  
"Christmas?" Jack asked.  
  
"No," Daniel answered keeping his eyes on Jack.  
  
"Groundhog Day?" Jack joked; he wanted to see Daniel smile one more time.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and looked down shaking his head, "No."  
  
Jack finally stopped hounding his friend, "I've got my journey, you've got yours?"  
  
"Something like that, yeah," Daniel confirmed.  
  
There it was, Daniel's smile. It was short but it was there. The one Jack thought he'd never see again. Jack could tell Daniel still had something to say, because he was still here.  
  
Daniel didn't want to leave until he felt Jack was really going to be ok. So he tried to say it, "Look I know you don't think so, right now. I mean I know you have your doubts, but ah. Because you've been through something that no one should have to go through. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're going to be alright."  
  
That's the old Daniel Jack knew and loved. Trying to comfort his friends when they were hurting was always something Daniel felt strongly about. It was actually very strange after Daniel ascended, that he wasn't there to help them get through loosing him. Daniel had always been the heart of team, the one they talked to when life seemed ready to overwhelm them. Daniel always listened and helped if he could, that was just the kind of person he was.  
  
Jack remembered Daniel said that ascending didn't make you "all knowing" and right now Jack felt like he would never forget those terrible experiences. "How do you know?"  
  
That smile was back again, "You're just gonna to have to trust me."  
  
That was something Jack never had a problem with. Trusting Daniel was the most natural thing in the world to him. So he agreed, "I can do that."  
  
Daniel smiled again. Jack could fell the strong connection they still had, even after all this. But Daniel going away again was becoming very obvious to him now. He was telling the truth in the cell, it was good to see Daniel again. Now he found he didn't want him to leave. But Jack's memory fell back to their talks in the cell.  
  
Daniel said he understood things he never could have before, and he was enjoying his new life as an energy being. Daniel seemed happy, if a bit sad because he missed his friends. Which was totally understandable, since they all missed him terribly, Jack included. Jack knew for certain that Sam had cried herself to sleep every night the week Daniel left them. Jack found himself wishing Sam and Teal'c and Janet and General Hammond where around right now. They would give anything to see Daniel again, to see that he was alive, kinda, but mostly that he was happy.  
  
Jack was glad Daniel was enjoying his new life, but that didn't mean that when Daniel left this time, it wasn't going to hurt again. Maybe even more then it did before, because he had gotten to see him again. Talking to Daniel again, with the comfortable banter they always had was comforting and relaxing, even in a cell after being tortured to death. The fact that Daniel came at all was testament that his friends would always be a part of him no matter where he was, or what he was doing.  
  
Even knowing all this, Jack still wanted Daniel to stay. However he knew their time together was growing shorter by the second. So he asked one last question, hoping Daniel would answer truthfully, "Are you gonna to be ok?"  
  
Daniel smiled again and shrugged the way he always did when Jack asked a personal question, "Yeah , I'm gonna fine." Daniel was telling the truth on one level but lying on another. He was great; this new world that had opened to him was amazing. The things he could do, the places he'd seen were all remarkable. This was like a dream come true for him, but there was always something just not quit right.  
  
Daniel didn't have anyone he loved to share it with. Ernest was right, no price is worth it if you don't have someone to share it with. Daniel really understood that now. Of course in time, maybe a couple centuries it would get easier, but for now he missed his friends. The people he had always been able to share things with, and they would listen to him. He knew he could talk to Oma and her people, but it wasn't the same.  
  
"Take care of Sam and Teal'c and the others for me. I know you can't tell them I missed them, and I still care about them, without talking about this. And knowing this place they'd think you were nuts, but. I know you'll find a way to get the point across to them for me," Daniel said smiling warming at his best friend.  
  
Jack was getting tired now; he could hardly keep his eyes open. "I'll think of something." Daniel smiled, and this time it reached his eyes. Those blue orbs shone again like Jack remembered.  
  
Just then Sam came back in with Jack's water. She placed it beside him and said, "Here you go sir."  
  
Jack was still looking at the place where Daniel had been standing, now occupied by Sam. "Thanks."  
  
Sam gently rubbed his arm and smiled saying, "Good night." She walked out quietly to let the Colonel get his sleep.  
  
As the door close, Jack turn his head back to look at the ceiling, but really looking into space to where Daniel was. He whispered, "Thanks" to his friend one last time and then let himself fall asleep. Maybe he would have a dream about Daniel and their fun times together.  
  
Daniel reappeared, now in his glowing energy form, one last time beside Jack's now sleeping form. He smiled down at his friend and touched his shoulder, thinking Jack couldn't feel it, but said, "Good night, Jack. Sleep, and be well my friend."  
  
But to Jack did feel the touch, and in his sleep he wished the same back to his best friend, now and forever. Until they met again.  
  
Daniel left the SGC and continued out into the universe that had now become his home. He met up with Oma and Shifu and others of the energy beings and they traveled together once again, past stars and around planets.  
  
Yes, Daniel would be ok, but he would always miss his friends, especially one stuffy old Colonel who always drove him crazy and made him laugh at the same time. "Until next time Jack." 


End file.
